The compound LL-F28249.alpha. is disclosed in the U.S. patent application of G. T. Carter et al, Ser. No. 732,252 filed May 10, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,038 issued on May 5, 1992 which is a Continuation-in-Part of application Ser. No. 617,650 filed Jun. 5, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,120, issued on Feb. 25, 1992 and incorporated herein by reference thereto. The compound LL-F28249.alpha. is produced by fermentation of the microorganism Streptomyces cyaneogriseus subspecies noncyanogenus deposited in the NRRL under deposit accession No. 15,773. The use of LL-F28249.alpha. for the control of helminths, arthropod ectoparasites and acarids is disclosed in the U.S. patent application of I. B. Wood et al, Ser. No. 732,251 filed May 10, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,626 issued on Jul. 6, 1993 which is a Continuation-in-Part of application Ser. No. 617,649 filed Jun. 5, 1984 now abandoned.
The 23-(O-methyloxime) derivative of LL-F28249.alpha. is disclosed in the U.S. patent application of G. Asato et al, Ser. No. 088,953 filed Aug. 27, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,154 issued on Apr. 10, 1990 which is a Continuation-in-Part of application Ser. No. 06,907,283 filed Sep. 12, 1986 now abandoned and is, likewise, incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Although the inventors named in the above-identified applications have described the compounds of the present invention and have indicated that such compounds are effective for control or treatment of endo- and ectoparasitic infections in warm-blooded animals and for the control of nematodes in soil, no entirely satisfactory method has been provided for protecting ruminant animals for a prolonged period of time, i.e. for about 3 to 6 months, by means of a single treatment.
Thus, although the inventions of G. T. Carter et al; I. B. Wood et al and G. Asato et al are effective for treating animals that can be medicated on a daily or weekly basis, satisfactory methods for the treatment of range animals and animals put out to pasture still presents a serious problem for cattlemen, sheep herders and farmers that rely on range lands to feed their ruminant livestock.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a one dose treatment method for ruminant animals whereby said treated animals are protected for about 3 to 6 months against infestation by nematodes, endoparasitic insects, ectoparasitic insects acarids and ruminant pastures are protected against contamination by the infective stages of these parasites that infest said animals.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a bolus composition containing a nematicidally, insect endo- or ectoparasiticidally or acaricidially effective amount of a compound selected from LL-F28249.alpha. and 23-(O-methyloxime)LL-F28249.alpha.; said bolus being useful for the protection of ruminant animals against infestation by nematodes, endoparasitic insects, ectoparasitic insects and acarids, for prolonged periods of time.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bolus for oral administration to ruminant animals whereby such bolus continuously releases into the rumen of said treated animals, for about 120 to 180 days, about 0,001 mg/kg/day to 0.075 mg/kg/day of LL-F28249.alpha. or 23-(O-methyloxime)LL-28249.alpha. or derivative thereof.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a method for the systemic control of ectoparasitic insect infestations of ruminant animals by orally administering to said animals a sustained release bolus containing an insecticidally effective amount of LL-F28249e, 23-(O-methyloxine) LL-F28249.alpha. or derivative thereof, which continuously releases into the rumen of a treated animal a systemically effective amount of an insecticide selected from LL-F28249.alpha., 23-(O-methyloxine) LL-F28249.alpha. and derivatives thereof.